The Bizarre Story of Aleo Petrova
by Mangarific
Summary: What if Bonnie found a spell that could hide Elena from the Originals…and it ended up turning her into a boy? How do the Salvatore brothers react, and is there any way that she could be normal again? Delena, rated either T or M for language...and sex
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm sorry, but I have to laugh at my story idea. This is going to be hilarious (hopefully), just so you know!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries…Outside of my mind.**

Damon's ice-blue eyes cracked open at the clang of the ancient doorbell, groaning with annoyance into his silk pillow. He had just been having the most wonderful dream. There had been so many Elenas clad in skimpy bikinis, giggling, lounging around him on the beach, soaking wet….grumbling over being disturbed, the shirtless vampire stumbled groggily down the stairs, holding his aching head as he did. The second clanging was like cannon shot to his hung-over self, making him cringe in agony. _Man, I gotta tone down on the scotch…_

"I'm _coming_, keep your pants on!" He shouted crossly. _Who could be this eager to see me so early in the morning?_ He thought. The image of those half-naked Elenas entered his mind again and, smiling slyly, he threw open the door and leaned against it seductively.

"Why, Hello Eley….." He began to drawl, stopping abruptly when he realized that the person at the door was most certainly _not _his beautiful female friend. On the porch, large (and strangely familiar) chocolate brown eyes wide and bright with something very close to tears of terror, stood a slight looking man, a little shorter than average, who looked around Stefan's age.

Composing himself, Damon looked quizzically at this extremely attractive young man, feeling extremely confused, embarrassed, and a little threatened by his allure.

"Um, you're not Elena. Who are you and what do you want?" The raven haired man demanded, crossing his arms over his puffed up chest, trying to regain a bit of his masculine dignity. That's when the boy started crying, loudly, shocking Damon a bit. The kid launched himself into Damon's arms and cried out the only words that could've possibly stunned Damon any more than he already was.

"Damon, I _am_ Elena!"

_What the _f***_?_

**I know its super-duper short, but I'd just like to know if this idea is even an acceptable and/or popular one. So, if you like it, please review or something of the sort! (Constructive criticism is appreciated, always!) Also, if you'd like to know, actual chapters will likely be, like, 5, 6, even 7 times longer than this introductory chapter. But only if you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this amazing show! *cries***

Flashback!

Klaus slammed Elena firmly against the wall of her bedroom, one hand closed over her mouth, the other wrapped tightly around her throat. Pinning her squirming body with his, the original smiled wickedly and whispered,

"There's really no use fighting me, Elena, you know that there's no way to escape." His victim shut her eyes tight, a sob making its way around Klaus' palm.

Yanking her slight wrist up to his fangs, he tore into her and sucked greedily. Elena couldn't look.

"Are you really going to kill me?" She sobbed weakly. He stopped his snacking to look at her, tutting mockingly.

"My dear doppelganger, did you really think it'd be that easy to get away from me? Oh no. I'm just having a little lunch before I take some more hybrid-maker." Klaus cooed. Turning her wrist downwards, he let some of her blood drip into a small glass vial.

"Is that it?" Elena snapped, her face stricken with pain.

"Oh, nonono! I'll be back soon for more. I just need this little bit for a trip."

"Let's hope I'm still here when you get back." She spit bitterly. His brow furrowing angrily, Klaus tightened his grip on her body.

"Ok, again, do you _really_ think that you could ever escape me? You must be dumber than I thought." Leaning into the delicate crook of her neck, lips against her ear, he hissed menacingly, "I will _always_ find you, Elena Gilbert."

She glared at him defiantly, though she had a growing pit of fear and desperation growing in her stomach. After a moment of tension, she blinked, and Klaus had disappeared. Elena collapsed onto her floor, clutching her slick red wrist against her heaving bosom. She couldn't keep the tears of frustration back any longer.

….

Within the next few hours, Elena had cleaned and bandaged herself up and driven over to Bonnie's. She couldn't go to Stefan's, not when she was in such bad shape. He would get pissed and freak out, restrict her already limited freedoms, etc. She really just didn't want to upset him right now; she didn't think she could deal with any more conflict.

When Bonnie answered the door, her cheery expression turned quickly into one of concern. Taking in Elena's bandages and pale complexion, the witch gently grabbed her visibly troubled friend and pulled her into the house and up to her room. Once Elena was sitting down on the edge of Bonnie's bed, she started in on an account of what had happened to her that morning.

"Oh, Elena…" Bonnie murmured sadly, letting her weak friend lean against her shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

'"Help me, Bonnie. I don't want to be his slave anymore! I don't want to bring harm unto others…he's hurting my friends, my family! He's using my blood to ruin the lives of innocent people. I don't want this life. I'd rather _die_!" She begged her bewildered friend.

"Elena, don't say that! Don't ever wish to die!" She pleaded, severely concerned when she heard the surrender in Elenas haggard voice.

"I'm sorry Bonnie; I'm just so tired of this. I'm tired of feeling helpless, of feeling like I'm always running away….and I can't even _physically_ run from him!" Bonnie heard the truth in Elena's sobs. She knew what she had to do.

"Do you really want to escape from this? No matter what the cost may be?" She said. Intrigued and desperate, the girl with tears streaming down her pale face, dark shadows of exhaustion underneath her big brown eyes, looked up at Bonnie eagerly.

"Anything. I'll do anything." She whispered hurriedly.

…

Sitting in the center of a ring of candles, Bonnie held Elena's shaking hands. Looking intently at her friend, Bonnie explained,

"This spell is totally new to me, so be prepared for anything." Elena nodded intently. "The grimoire describes it as a kind of…feature switcher. Everything you are now, superficially, will be the opposite. Though you will have the same body mass index and level of attractiveness, I understand that the transformation will be, like, where you're brunette, you will be blonde, where you now have brown, you'll have blue eyes. …I think. Are you ok with that?"

"Are you kidding? That sounds like I'm getting off easy!" Elena cried, both nervous and excited. And, taking this as an obvious go-ahead, Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

_God, I hope this works. _

….

"And then I rushed over here." Elena finished, sounding miserable. Damon stared at her in silence, still trying to take in the story, her masculine new body, and her newly manly voice. For some reason, the freakiest thing about this whole deal was the fact that he was still physically attracted to her/him. _There is seriously something wrong with me._

Elena, unable to handle his silence and feeling extremely insecure, couldn't help but burst into tears which, as you would probably expect, looked extremely strange. She/he collapsed into Damon's arms, seriously needing a hug. Though he was caught off guard…and in a seriously weird situation…Damon couldn't say that he disliked the feeling of this new Elena's strong, wiry, albeit still soft, body pressed against his. He held her/him and let her/his tears flow, both of them with eyes closed, each finding two _very_ different versions of enjoyment out of their man-on-man embrace.

After a few moments of hugging, a loud throat clearing ripped through the silence in the room. Both sitting up quickly, the two emotional men looked over at the surprised and confused looking Stefan.

"Er, should I ask?" He inquired after an awkward moment of silence, sounding a little creeped out to have found his older, womanizing brother snuggling with a hot little teenage boy on their living room couch.

"Stefan!" Elena said, a little uneasy.

"Ummm…Damon, how does this boy, who you were just _cradling in your arms_, know who I am?" He directed at his slightly amused looking brother, sounding strangely nonchalant.

"What, your big bro can't experiment?" He smirked jokingly. Elena slapped him angrily and turned back to her unsuspecting boyfriend.

"Stefan, it's me, Elena!" She cried, eyes pleading. "Bonnie tried a spell, and it…kind of…went wrong!" Stefan blinked, and then turned up a doubtful eyebrow at Damon.

"Yup, it's true, little brother." He said, trying not to enjoy the situation at hand. Stefan's expression grew hard. To Elena, he snapped,

"Explain. Now."

And she did.

….

"We need to call Bonnie _right_ now." Stefan demanded, his expression deadly serious. Both Elena and Damon felt a bit chastised by his tone of voice, and Elena's new testosterone didn't really enjoy it all too much.

"You really think I didn't try to get her to help me _right_ after it happened?" Her male ego growled. Stefan looked at her incredulously, surprised by both her masculine response and by how sexy it made her seem. After a moment of trying to compose himself, he whipped out his cell phone anyway.

"Well, I'm still calling her." He said, sounding less sure of himself. Elena just glared. Damon, legs still straddled by Elena's little male body, was also finding himself aroused by her masculinity, and so did not say anything.

Bonnie picked up after the first ring.

"_Is he…she with you?"_ She cried frantically.

"Yeah. She said she talked to you about reversing the spell. Is there a way to do it?" Stefan replied.

"_Well, about that….no. I haven't found one yet."_ Stefan groaned at this.

"What the hell are we going to do then?" He barked, his façade of calm rigidity splintering into a million anguished pieces.

"_I guess…we'll just have to roll with it! A disguise was what she wanted, wasn't it?"_

**Oh, interesting turn of events! How do we like it so far? REVIEW, and I may make the next chapter longer!**

**Next chapter, Elena (then Eleo…going by Leo) goes to school! Stay tuned!**

**(Man I sound Lame…) Thanks, SpaceDementia49, TVD's Cutest Crazy, and character-absquatulation for reviewing first! You guys make me feel special. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to say you guys, the lack of reviews is scaring me a bit. I do believe that this chapter will be my last if I don't receive any more…Oh well! We can't all be amazing writers. Enjoy while you can. **

**And just so you know, I'm going to call Elena Eleo as soon as she comes up with her name, complete with "his" and "him"….etc. articles. **

**Plus, check out my Author's Profile Pic! It's my sketch of what I think Elena would look like as a boy. Weirdly enough, it kinda reminds me of Jeremy. I might draw a less scribbled-on-notebook-paper one later. **

**(Btw, I obviously don't own TVD) **

As strange as Elena's new disguise was, neither member of the love triangle could really argue with Bonnie. As long as they had no way of getting her back to normal, Elena would just have to roll with it. Bidding her vampire friends an awkward goodbye, she/he made his/ her way back home, having sufficiently (maybe) gotten over her shock by then.

On the drive home, Elena thought over what she would have to tell Jeremy and Ric. She found her newly mannish hands slipping a little on the steering wheel as her nervousness got the best of her. _This is going to be _quite_ the interesting story…_

She had the good sense to knock on her own front door instead of waltzing in unannounced. If she were Jeremy, she'd be a little freaked out if some random boy had snuck into their home. After only a few moments, Ric opened the door, looking worried.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, a bit confused. "You're not one of my students, are you?" Elena looked at him, feeling slightly pained.

"Um, can I come in? I need to talk to Jeremy." She said, trying to sound moderately normal.

"Oh, you're Jeremy's friend! Of course, come on in!" Ric exclaimed pleasantly, stepping aside for Elena to enter. She felt extremely strange about having to lie to him and pretend that she was a stranger, but she honestly had no idea how to break the news to him. The last time she'd tried had been…a little terrible. And that had been to a mythical creature. How would a mortal react to something this weird? She thought, gulping nervously.

"Jeremy, you've got a friend here to see you!" Ric called up the stairs while Elena stood off to the side, tapping her foot like most guys do when they're caught in awkward situations. Noticing this, she attempted to stop the tick, thinking about how weird it was.

Jeremy ran down after a few moments, looking puzzled as he certainly hadn't been expecting anyone. He stopped as he soon as he saw Elena at the bottom of the steps.

"Um, who ar…?" He started before Elena rushed to interrupt him.

"JEREMY!" She shouted with a fake grin. "I gotta talk to you, like, right now...dude! You want to go up to your room? Yeah, let's do that." She said quickly, leaping up the stairs. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him into his own room, kind of enjoying the fact that she was strong enough to actually _drag_ him.

Once she'd shut the door behind them, she turned to face her now extremely surprised and a bit ticked off little brother.

"Ok, who the _hell_ are you?" He cried out angrily. Elena sighed heavily and fell back against the door, looking upwards as if to draw strength from God. Taking a deep breathe, she started her explanation.

"Jeremy, I know you're not going to believe this, but….I'm Elena." Jeremy said nothing. He simply stared at her like she was mentally retarded.

"Ok, mind telling me how this happened, _Elena_?" He asked, unbelieving.

"It was Bonnie's spell!" She cried out, frustrated. "I asked her to disguise me, and the disguise was, a little, _different_ than we expected!"

"Um, yeah. I'll say." Jeremy replied, still looking slightly incredulous. Elena's now-angular jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious! You actually _believe_ me!"

"Well, yeah. This isn't actually the craziest thing that's ever happened to us, surprisingly enough." He said, shrugging. "So, are you going to tell Ric?"

"Oh, definitely not. Not yet, I mean!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

"But he's really worried about you, you know!" Jeremy replied. "He's been all morning!" Elena groaned and made her way over to Jeremy, grabbing his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

"You _cannot_ tell him, Jer!" She said sternly. "I'll tell Bonnie to call Ric to say that I'm spending the week at her house for a project we're working on together for…science or something. Got it?" Jeremy nodded, knowing that that kind of weak explanation would probably be easily accepted by their somewhat lax guardian.

"And, you? Where's man-lena going to stay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is really weird, by the way, you being a dude…and all up in my face." Elena growled, annoyed.

"You think I don't realize that?" She groaned again. "Why don't you tell him that we have the same science project, and I'm _your_ partner?"

"Sure." Jeremy said nonchalantly. "So, you can just go to school and be…what? My cousin or something?"

"Perfect! I'm just visiting for now from, like, California." Elena cried happily, throwing her hands up off of Jeremy's shoulders. He visibly relaxed once some distance had been put between them.

"You know, if you go to school as a boy, you really need to learn about the masculine concept of _personal space_." He said, amused.

"Yeah, about that. You mind teaching me some lessons on how to be a _man_?" She laughed, putting an extra husky grunt into "Man".

"You've come to the right place, Mr. Elena."

…

The next day, Elena found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Jeremy's car, feeling tremendously uncomfortable in his shirt and pair of his jeans and shoes (they were all a bit large for her). Ric had totally bought both of her stories, unsurprisingly, and now she was on her way to school, feeling very nervous and, strangely, a lot like a new kid.

Tapping her fingers against the window sill, she "Gahed!," frustrated, and turned to her poor little brother with a look of extreme anxiety on her attractive male face.

"Jeremy, God! I can't take this. What if they think I'm weird? What if I make a fool of myself and slip?" She cried out, exceptionally upset. Jeremy tightened his grip on the steering wheel, trying very hard to focus on the road. He was new to driving, and Elena's freak-out was very distracting. Sounding a little scared, he shouted at her,

"Elena, quit it! The worst thing that could happen is everyone thinking you're gay. And that's not even that bad! If you're _really_ that desperate to seem normal, maybe you should try _not_ being so emotional! _First_ lesson of manhood, remember?" Elena was silent next to him.

Parking in front of the school. Jeremy sighed, felling a little bad about yelling at his unfortunate big bro-_sister_. He knew that if he had been in her situation, he'd probably be close to tears. And that was saying something. Shivering at the thought of being turned into a girl, he turned to the dejected looking male-lena and grabbed her hand comfortingly, despite how _un_comfortable it made him feel to hold another guy's hand.

"Look, Lena." He started. "You'll be ok, alright? If you're really not sure how to react to something, just stay silent, ok? Guys do that a lot, too. And, by the way, being seen as gay might not be such a bad idea. It'll be easier for you to keep up that kind of appearance, and, well…" he trailed off, looking a little embarrassed over what he was going to say next. "Let's face it; you're kind of an exceedingly good looking boy. However many guys thought you were hot before? It'll be the same amount of _girls_ after you _now_. How awkward is _that_ going to be? I mean, if they think that you play on their team?" Elena blushed at that.

"Yeah, you're right…" She mumbled, looking downwards. "I'll see how it goes when I get in there." But even as she said it, she felt herself kind of…warm up to the idea of being pursued by, of all things, another _girl_. Realizing this, she shook her head violently. _This spell is _really_ messing me up._

….

Jeremy and Elena parted ways, off to their respective classes. As Jeremy watched his new "cousin" walk away, he wished her good luck. He decided to wish her double good luck once he realized that almost everyone in the hallway, both girls _and_ boys, strangely enough, were watching this delectable new student stroll down the hallway with longing in their eyes. _God, Elena. I am _so_ glad I'm not in your shoes right now._

…_.._

Elena sat in her own seat in class, trying as hard as she could to look like an average teenage boy. Though she kept her expression mildly blank, she couldn't help but notice the gazes of multiple crushing girls boring into her strong, broad back. Even some guys kept glancing back at her, their eyes betraying a mix of confusion, attraction, and embarrassment. They had _no_ idea why they were attracted to the new _boy_.

Bonnie and Stefan both entered the room at the same time, stopping abruptly when they saw Elena in her seat. Knowing they had no idea how to react to the new her, she smiled and waved at them, making sure not to wiggle her fingers too much.

"Hey Bonnie, Stefan!" She said cheerfully. "You're cousin Len's friends, right?" The two seemed to unfreeze when they understood what kind of role Elena had come up for herself. Though Stefan still felt really weird about having a, to put it bluntly, boyfriend, Bonnie warmed up to "Elena's cousin" quickly, taking her place beside him and engaging in bright conversation.

Stefan sat stiffly in his own chair, staring ahead at the board. He eavesdropped on the conversation, though, and wasn't sure that he like what all was going down between the girls in thee room and this new Elena.

Seeing Bonnie welcome the new, hot boy so warmly, the other girls took a chance and jumped into their conversation. Every one of them wanted to know more about "Him." Elena felt a little taken aback by all of the attention, but she couldn't say that she didn't dislike it.

"Yeah, I'm Elena and Jeremy's cousin…Leo!" He said happily, his low, throaty voice making his new fan club swoon. They bombarded him with more questions about himself, and Leo spun his history quicker than he would've expected from himself.

"I'm from California, but I dunno when I'm going to go back, exactly…or if I ever will at all" He said, looking directly at Bonnie when he finished, "It all depends on…_if_ I can." Bonnie smiled sadly and shrugged. She still had no idea.

The crowd went on to chat and joke until the teacher came in to start class. Stefan found himself bristling at how easily the girls had laughed at Elena's jokes. Even as a boy, she was particularly attractive to him, which both scared him and allowed him to feel possessive, betrayed and jealous. His throat tightened when he saw how _happy_ she looked. He paid absolutely no attention to the lesson, too lost in his own thoughts and insecurities to care about something as trivial as school.

As soon as the release bell rang, he stood in front of Leo, blocking his way out of class. Taking in his dark expression, Leo stepped back and frowned, concerned.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" She asked, having to restrain her hand from reaching up and touching his cheek.

Harshly, Stefan grabbed Leo's elbow and said quietly, "I'm driving you home. We need to talk."

**MUCH longer chapter than the other two! I hope you like it! Review if you do! ;) I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting…depending on the amount of reviews, again, of course. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the encouragement, readers! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Btw, remember to check out the drawing of Leo on my profile errbody! :D**

**I don't own TVD **

Leo hesitantly ducked into Stefan's car, glancing over at him concernedly before putting on his seatbelt. Stefan's expression was serious and angry as he stabbed his keys into the ignition before speeding out of the parking lot.

They hadn't driven for long before Stefan pulled over to the side of the road, sighing heavily as they pulled to a stop. Leo shifted uncomfortably, noting how thick and silent the tension was within the small, enclosed space.

"Stefan…" he started hesitantly.

"Stop it, Elena." He interrupted coldly. "I know you don't control this, ok?" He shut his eyes and leaned backwards, revealing his emotions for just long enough to give Leo an idea of what was going on.

"Oh Stefan," he whispered, closing the space between them. "I know how weird this must be for you, ok? It's obviously a pretty freaky situation for me, too!"

"Yeah, Elena, I get it, ok?" Stefan shouted, obviously frustrated. "But what does that mean for _us_?" Leo didn't reply. Opening his eyes to turn to him, Stefan felt his breathe catch in his throat; he hadn't realized that they were so close to each other. Leo's large, puppy eyes were looking up at him sadly, his plump pink lips turned down in the most adorable little frown. Stefan was too busy gazing at his beautiful face to notice what Leo said next.

"I'm ok with whatever you are. If this is too weird, we can take a break, ok?" Then Leo finished with a breathy "I'll still love you either way," officially ending Elena's already unsteady relationship with the moody vampire. Because with those six words, Stefan couldn't keep himself from Leaning over and kissing him.

At first, it was sweet; tender and passionate, warm and close, skin on skin. It felt exactly like when he normally kissed his girlfriend. And then, he put his hand in her hair. For some reason, the shortness of it broke the spell. Elena didn't smell the same, feel the same, even her moans of ecstasy were different. She _wasn't_ really Elena. Stefan pulled away so quickly that Leo fell forward, startled.

"Stefan, what-?" He cried out in confusion. Stefan was pressed up against his side of the car, chest heaving. He looked, almost, _frightened_ as he looked down at the boy who he'd just been _making out with. _What scared him the most was the fact that this same boy's flushed, bright eyed face and tousled chocolate brown hair still managed to be extremely seductive.

"No. No no, nonono." He said quietly, shaking his head violently with each "no." "This is wrong. This spell is sick. Why are you even…_attractive_ to me right now?" Leo looked at him like he was going crazy, which wasn't exactly farfetched seeing as Stefan seemed to be talking to _himself_. "I'm driving you home. Don't talk to me." He said sternly. Leo had to scramble out of Stefan's space to avoid getting crushed by his determined boyfriend.

Stefan dropped him off at home coldly, not saying a word when Leo stepped out, even after he thanked him for the ride. As soon as he knew that he wouldn't be driving over Leo's foot, Stefan tore away from the curb.

Leo had felt hurt and repulsive throughout the rest of the drive, and that feeling followed him all the way into his room. He flopped face first onto his bed, trying not to cry. He felt sorry for enjoying their moment in the car, and he was so angry that Stefan had made him feel so badly. He was his _boyfriend_; shouldn't he be trying to help and support him? The hot tears spilled down his pink cheeks, soaking the sheets beneath him. He tried to suppress a sob as the most horrible feeling of loneliness washed over him, causing a hollow pressure to flood into the whole of his body. _Who am I, and what have I done to Elena?_

…_._

Meanwhile, Doman Salvatore was dealing with his own Elena issues. Ever since that moment they'd shared on his couch, the older vampire brother couldn't stop thinking about Leo. He himself was currently lying on his own bed, hands behind his head as he studied his ceiling. He was recalling the dream from the night before. It hadn't been all that different from the one _before_ Elena's transformation, but this time, some of the porno-lenas had been exchanged for soaking wet, speedo-clad _Leos_.

Damon honestly couldn't have cared less _what_ gender Elena was at that point; both versions of her/him were extremely sexy either way. I mean, that kind of sexy that made you feel tight in the very pit of your body, made you feel like you were sinking in some strange kind of heat, made you feel like exclaiming "Hot damn!," loudly, in appreciation. Damon couldn't help but laugh at himself for that thought.

He'd been mulling over these feelings for hours now, yet he still had no idea how his was going to address them. A very R-rated image followed the replay of the sexy beach dream, and Damon had to throw his arm over his face in embarrassment. _What's happening to me?_ He thought_. I've never gotten this embarrassed this much over _anything_ before…_

Just then, his acute vampire hearing picked up the slamming of his front door…and the gut-wrenching roar of frustration that couldn't have come from the Jaws of anyone but Damon's beloved little brother. He was down in no time at all, eager to find out what had happened between the other two in the love triangle. He found himself feeling a bit too happy at seeing Stefan with his forehead against the kitchen counter, fists clutching at the hair on either side of his head.

"Tough day at school, brother?" He snarked, cocking one dark eyebrow. Stefan looked up at him with venom in his eyes.

"You _would_ love that, wouldn't you?" He grumbled in reply.

"No need to aim all your sexual frustration at me, brother!" Damon joked spitefully "You know, if the new Elena's harder to get anything out of, I've got _tons_ of magazines that you can borrow. You know, in the meantime..." He trailed off once he noticed how murderous Stefan's glare had become. "Too soon, huh?"

He sighed and slid into the seat beside Stefan, putting a comforting hand on his back. Though he wasn't going to say it outright, he really just wanted to hear more about the new Elena.

"Want a shoulder to cry on?" He fussed, only slightly mockingly. But Stefan ripped himself away from his brother, retreating quickly to the other side of the kitchen.

"I _really._ Do NOT. Want. To talk. to YOU about _this_." He spat, concentrating on keeping his volume at "inside voice" level. Damon honestly started to feel a little bad when he saw how genuinely upset his little brother seemed. He decided at that moment to take the situation a little seriously.

"Ok, really Stefan. I'm here for you. What happened with Elena today?" Stefan's expression softened when he heard the truth in Damon's words. He collapsed back into his chair, again grasping his head in his hands. Damon himself could barely even hear what he said next.

"He's calling himself _Leo_." After a moment of silence, during which Damon was trying extremely hard not to burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the issue, Stefan cracked. "It's not funny, Damon!" He shouted, enraged. "It's wrong! It's weird! I can't…I can't _love_ her like this!" This stopped Damon's giggles abruptly. He looked at this perfect little angel brother of his and realized that he was actually disgusted with _him_, not Elena.

"…Really?" He replied calmly after a moment. "You're seriously going to be that way?" Stefan couldn't understand what his brother was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" He cried as he threw his hands up in defeat, totally lost. "Don't _even_ tell me that you'd feel any differently in my situation."

"Oh, that's where you are so, SO wrong, brother." Damon said, deathly serious. "I love Elena so much that there is literally NO form of hers that I wouldn't throw myself in front of a moving train for." Stefan collapsed in on himself a bit at hearing this, feeling both sick with himself _and_ with his brother.

"Well then we're different, ok? You see Elena, I see someone who is a twisted version of Elena. I still love _her_, but not…_never_, will I love _him_." He practically shivered when he said that last word. Damon glared back at him.

"No, Stefan. I think that makes _you_ the twisted one."

**So now we know where the loyalties lay, huh? **

**Like it? Don't like it? Review please! :D**

**Next Chapter: Leo, Bonnie and Caroline go to the Mall and run into a few…evil vampires, if you know who I'm referring to. Could there be a **_**date**_** in Leo's future? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so while I DO have a set idea of how this story's going to play out, I happen to **_**love**_** getting ideas from others. So, if you have something that you would absolutely DIE to read about, review/message me about it! I'd love to make all of your fanfiction dreams come true! XD**

**Unfortunately, I don't own TVD**

Leo was still resting on his bed when a sudden vibration underneath his stomach startled him out of his teary nap. Bleary eyed, he read the cell's screen. _Caroline?_ He quickly cleared his throat and tried to halt his sniffling before answering.

_ "_Um_, _hello?" He greeted hesitantly.

_"Elena? Elena, is that _you_?" _Caroline practically screeched. "_Bonnie told me what happened, but, oh my god! Your voice is_ so _deep! If I didn't know that you were actually a girl, I would even call it…_super-_hot!" _Leo managed to both cringe, smile, and blush at her reaction.

"Care, while I'm very happy to hear that you don't think I'm a total freak (and I _am_ very flattered by your strange compliment)…that's a little bit creepy." He laughed hollowly.

_"What's wrong, Lena?" _Caroline whined overdramatically. Leo had been stupid to think that she wouldn't have noticed that he'd been crying. Even as a boy, she knew him inside and out.

Either way, he decided to just give up the whole "It's cool, I'm fine, no, being turned into a boy, snubbed by my boyfriend and forced to wear my brother's oversized clothing is _totally_ cool. Oh yeah." act. For one of the first times in her life, Elena was actually being forced to bitch. Funny how that was happening now…

"Stefan and I got into a fight." He sighed resignedly.

"_WHAT! Over _what_? You being a boy? But that's crazy! It was an accident! He can't get_ mad_ at you for that_!" Caroline protested loudly, the epitome of a good bitch-to friend.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you! But, um…it kinda turned into an Elena-induced problem when we, um…."

"_SPIT IT OUT!"_

"WE KISSED, OK! Stefan got all pissed off because HE KISSED A BOY." Leo waited for Caroline's reaction but was met with silence. "He doesn't love me this way, ok Care?" He pushed. "Do you see what I'm saying?" Yet more silence. "Care…?"

"_You two…kissed?"_ She said finally.

"Er, yeah?"

"…_Man. I wish I could've seen that."_

"CAROLINE!" Leo exclaimed, shocked.

"_WHAT! Do NOT even tell me that you don't think a make-out session between two hot guys wouldn't be totally sexy!"_

"You're screwed up."

"_Oh, zip it. I'm not the only one! There's a whole horde of us man-on-man lovers on, like, fanfiction and stuff. Seriously. Don't hate." _Leo couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it to Caroline to brighten his sodden spirits.

"_I hear that smile! What would you do without me, Elena? Or should I say,_ Leo?" Caroline said slyly. Leo could only agree with her.

"_Ooh! You know what else would cheer you up?"_

"Um, having my boyfriend show up beneath my window with a boom box? Maybe waiting to profess his undying love for me and beg for my forgiveness?"

"_Close! Me and Bonnie are taking you shopping!_ NO BUTS! We'll be there in 20 minutes!"

Honestly, Leo wasn't about to complain. He definitely needed a bit of time with his girls to get over all the boyfriend drama. As a thank you and goodbye, he growled,

"I'm in! Oh, and you're right. It was reeeeaaaallly sexy." He hung up then, Caroline's girlish squeals still ringing in his ears.

…

Leo couldn't believe how good it felt to be wearing his own clothes. Plus, his mind being mostly that of a female, his new duds were quite dapper. As he, Caroline and Bonnie set their bags down at a table in the food court to eat their lunches, Caroline repeatedly nudged him to point out one of the many groups of staring and giggling teenage girls.

"Quite the popular dude, huh?" She teased good-naturedly. "I don't blame them! You're very good-looking as a boy, I must say!" Both Leo and Bonnie rolled their eyes and laughed.

"It's the Michael Kors, Daaahhhling." Leo drawled in his best gay voice as he gestured to his new suit jacket and jeans ensemble with tomato sauce-covered fingers.

"Not so hot when he's scarfing down a meatball sub, though." Bonnie commented dryly. Leo stopped his "scarfing" to shoot her a mock-offended face.

"Dude, I'm a dude! Do you even know what it feels like to be this hungry all. The. Time?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Caroline sighed longingly as she watched him polish off his second chocolate chunk cookie. "Only in my dreams would I have a teenage boy's metabolism…" She grumbled, glaring down at her innocent little Asian chop salad.

The three friends laughed heartily over their meals and jokes, unsuspecting, while Klaus and Rebekah looked on. Originally, Klaus had been imagining different ways to possibly kill himself while his sister tried on several hugely expensive gowns which she would never have an occasion for. Rebekah had seen how angry and reclusive he'd been since he returning from his trip to find his doppelganger missing, and she wanted to get him out of the house. Klaus had hesitantly agreed, but he had had no idea that "out for some fun" meant "going to hell/the _mall_." But now, seeing his missing doppelganger's friends out with a handsome young man, looking as if they had not a care in the world, he saw a chance to do some personal research. Following Her brothers gaze, Rebekah growled.

"Oh no. Not today, Klaus. This is an occasion for play, not work!" She snapped under her breathe. Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

"Oh Rebekah, get over yourself. I'm merely going to engage in a chat with the mortal children. Are you _ok_ with that? Maybe I just want to introduce myself to Caroline's new _guy friend_…" He grumbled, a hard edge added to this last sentence. But Rebekah grasped his arm quickly before he could escape.

"Fine. Just try not to kill him, ok?" She warned quietly.

"Since when do _you_ care who I feel like killing? He asked her, incredulous.

"Since you started having murderous thoughts towards a particularly _pretty_ 'who'"

Caroline, who was facing the approaching originals. Stopped her giggling immediately to choke on her Coke. Unable to speak, she gestured frantically in the direction before her. Her concerned and confused friends turned around to find their view blocked by two bodies. Looking up at a pair of smirking faces, all three members of the table seemed to gulp simultaneously.

"Why, hello Caroline." Klaus drawled in her direction, though she was still trying to figure out which way her Coke was supposed to go down.

"And hello to your new friend!" Rebekah quickly added, wiggling her fingers at Leo. Swatting her hand away, Klaus took control of the situation before the friends even had a chance to respond.

"All right, so I'm going to try this the polite, _civil_ way, first. If you refuse to answer my questions, then I will have to resort to….uglier means of Interrogation. Is that clear?" The girlfriends glanced at each other, each one frightened, but they nodded all the same. "Gooooood." Klaus sneered. "So. Where. Is. My. Doppelganger?" He was met with silence.

Leo, thoroughly pissed off over being treated like he was a slow child, let his testosterone enter the conversation_. How would this_ new _Elena act_? He thought brazenly. Shifting in his seat to face Klaus, he raised a contemptuous eyebrow and leaned against the table.

"Ok, Dude? I have _no_ idea what a freaking Doppler-thing or whatever is. But! I _do_ know that we're _not_ retarded, and that you obviously have some type of rod-shaped object shoved up your ass if you _really_ think that you can talk to _strangers_ like that."

Every member of the conversation stiffened, mouths gaping at his audacity. Then Rebekah's loud eruption of laughter broke the silence. Bristling, Klaus took a deep breath. He really didn't want to kill anyone in front of Caroline, as weak as that made him feel.

"You're right." He forced in reply. "_Who_ are you again?" Of course, he couldn't help but yank Leo up by the collar when he spat this into his face. Cringing, he said.

"Leo." But Klaus didn't even hear him. He was squinting at him, analyzing. After a moment of awkward staring, he said,

"Do I know you? Your _stupid_ face looks oddly familiar."

"Um…I'm very distantly related to the Gilberts in this town. Ring any bells?" Leo tried to keep his voice, breathing, and heart beat normal when he said this, knowing that any slip up could mean his life. Luckily for him, they fell for it.

"Oh yes, that makes sense." Klaus shrugged simply, dropping Leo back into his chair in a less than graceful fashion. "Back to my previous question. Has anyone seen _Elena_ lately?" He snapped, glaring at Leo, who was currently rubbing his now-sore hip.

"Nope! I saw her the day after I came in from California, and then she disappeared. My half-uncle-whatever-he-is didn't seem too concerned, so I thought it was ok." Leo stated simply. Bonnie nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her since she introduced us to Leo!"

"Oh, I thought she was doing, like, a family exchange with Leo! Like, living in California or something! That's weird if she's missing…." Caroline finished, believingly appearing thoughtful and concerned.

Klaus glanced at each of their faces diagnostically and then huffed, obviously stressed and frustrated.

"Right. Well. I'll be talking to you all soon if she doesn't come back. Be warned; if I find out that you've hidden _anything_ from me? It _won't_ be pretty." With that, he turned on his heel to hide his face, which was now flushed with slight embarrassment and a _serious_ amount of anger. Rebekah winked and blew a flirtatious little kiss at Leo before being yanked along with her big brother. Funny enough, Leo felt himself grin devilishly back at her.

"Oh, my God!" Both of his girlfriends screeched once the two were out of sight.

"I _can't_ believe you said that!'

"He _really_ bought it?"

"I seriously almost had a freaking heart attack!"

"We're better actors than I thought!"

"Did you seriously just _flirt_ with _Rebekah_?"

Leo could barely comprehend the both of them when they talked at the same time.

"Ok, I don't know if this is just because I'm a boy now, but you guys are going to have to _seriously_ slooooww doooown if you want me to be able to understand what the _fuck_ you're saying!" He laughed, putting a hand over each of their babbling mouths.

And so, for the next few hours, the friends chatted and plotted over Klaus, Rebekah, and this new, freer Elena. Leo had to admit, it was so much easier being someone who had no idea what a vampire was.

…

Unfortunately, that feeling wasn't going to last for very long.

Leo had only been home for a few minutes when the home phone rang. As he was the only one there for the moment, he was forced to answer it.

"Hello? …Gilbert residence?" He added quickly.

_"Well, good evening, Leo!"_ A perky, British accent-coated female voice cooed into the phone. Eyes widening in shock, surprise, and a little bit of fear, Leo scrambled to reply.

"Um, Hi! Rebekah, right?" He asked cautiously.

_"The one and only!"_ She laughed flirtatiously. _"I love how you recognized my voice."_ Leo could just picture the eyebrow wiggle that accompanied that comment.

"Ok, judging by your tone, you aren't calling to threaten me over my verbal abuse of your brother. Am I correct?"

_"Oh, certainly! To be honest, that little comment at the mall was what _really_ sparked my interest."_

"Alllrrriiigghhhtt….well then…what's up?" _How weird is this?_

_ "How would you like to meet me up at the grill for dinner tomorrow?" _She asked coyly.

"Er…"

_ "You should know that I didn't really mean that as a question." _She rushed sternly.

"Well then. I suppose I would love to!" Leo said, faux-cheery voice wavering slightly.

_ "Great!" _She cried happily. _"See you at six." _And then the line went dead.

Leo looked down at his phone and collapsed stiffly into a kitchen chair. How_ did she even get this number?_

**Next chapter? Leo and Rebekah's date at the Grill. Where Damon will no doubt be drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Standoff at the bar? I think yes!**

**Stay tuned and review por favor! **

**REMEMBER SUGGESTIONS AND THE (NEWER) DRAWING!**


End file.
